


The Gravity of Love

by codenamecerulean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamecerulean/pseuds/codenamecerulean
Summary: Clarke Griffin's life changed the second she saw Lexa. She was immediately sucked into Lexa's world with the force of a gravitational pull, and she didn't wish for it to be any other way. She never expected for Lexa's past to come to head forcing her on a collision course to someone else, and she did not expect to be in love with two people at once while still feeling completely betrayed.





	The Gravity of Love

Early in the mid-September morning, Clarke Griffin stepped out of her beat up 80’s wreck of a Chevy car. The door slamming shut behind her sends her from her still sleep-ridden state to alertness as her situation fully settles on her. Deciding action is better than dwelling on past decisions, she walks to the back of the car and grabs a few suitcases from the trunk. Swinging her carryon over a shoulder she begins her trek from the campus parking lot into the hustle that is orientation day at Polis University.  
When Clarke was younger she could never imagine going to Polis University. Her mother and father both went to Arkadian University, as did their parents before them. They groomed her for the Arkadia experience her whole life. She received stuffed lions wearing little Arkadia shirts, she received Arkadia team banners, and holidays in the area always included touring the Arkadia campus. The University became a pillar of bonding between Clarke and her mom especially, as precious little was shared between them otherwise. The accident changed everything.  
Walking slowly up the sidewalk teeming with brand new students, Clarke noticed the banner for new student orientation. She already had the name of her student dorms building, but no idea where to find it so the booth would be a good first step. Walking carefully through the chaos, she reached the booth manned by a perky blonde cheerleader and a dark haired girl who was clearly forced into the job.  
“Hi, I’m wondering where Trigeda Hall is? I received confirmation that I have a room there.” Clarke directed towards the perky blonde who seemed more likely to help than her counterpart.

“Welcome to Polis! If you follow this sidewalk, Trigeda Hall will be on the right. It’s a grey brick building with big plaque that shows its name in front of it,” Perky Blonde said in a voice that was disturbingly deeper than Clarke was expecting, “Can I interest you in an orientation packet?”  
“Sure…” Clarke said as she reached out to take the information packet. After retrieving the information, she slowly backed up away from Perky Deepvoice Blonde, and hurried in the direction of Trigeda Hall.

A quick trip up a set of stairs, and a few twists and turns down a hallway found Clarke standing in front of her room. The door was opened a crack already, so without further ado she opened it wide while crashing her suitcases against the doorframe on the way in. The initial entrance situation into the room was enough to distract her from immediately noticing the scene before her. A dark haired girl with olive toned skin was clearly buck naked spread eagle on one of the two beds in the room, with a desk fan blowing directly between her legs. Clarke immediately froze in the doorway upon noticing the scene, and dropped every single bag she was holding.  
“...I’m Clarke.” At a loss, Clarke decided to bulldoze through normal interactions as this was apparently not going to be a normal introduction.  
“Sup, Raven.” The girl opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side to meet Clarke’s eyes. “Also, close the door before everyone on our floor sees my vagina before I decide they have the privilege or not.”  
“Right! The door.” Clarke scurried to shut the door while tripping and scrambling around her suitcases in a shamble on the floor. Eventually getting the door closed, she wiped her hand across her forehead to relieve some of the sweat gathered there. “So, is the air conditioning broken or something?”  
“No, this is just how I dry off after a shower.” Replied Raven as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back into her pillow. “I can stop doing that if it makes you uncomfortable I suppose.”  
“Does it make you uncomfortable that I’m bisexual and you’re air drying your vagina right beside me?”  
“Nope,” Said Raven while stretching her hands above her head. “Just keep your hands to yourself.”  
“Noted.” Huffed Clarke as she dropped onto the second bed in the room. “So this is it, huh?”  
“Yep. Sweet freedom in the form of a room that belongs in a prison ward. Need help grabbing the rest of your stuff, fellow inmate?” asked Raven as she gathered some underwear and sweatpants.  
“Absolutely, I just have a few more bags to bring up.” Clarke quickly bounced back up to move her suitcases further out of the way and find her car keys out of her purse. “It should be fast, I don’t have much stuff since my Mom burnt most of it.”  
“Straight to the fucked up family stuff! You don’t have many personal boundaries, do you girl?” Raven asked while still gathering clothes seemingly unbothered by the statement.  
“I saw your vagina before I saw your face. I think normal boundaries between us are gone.”

 

“Are you going to the party?”  
“Absolutely not,” said a pile of blankets moving slightly with each word. “I drove 10 hours straight to get here, I am going to be resting.”  
“What the hell kind of college girl are you?” Raven slurred while finishing off her third cup of vodka and soda. “You’re blonde with big boobs. All you need is a thin white t-shirt and you’re every horny college boy’s dream.”  
“Boys are stupid.” Grumped Clarke from an airhole in the top of the blanket lump.  
“So come find a girl then,” Raven stated while rummaging in a drawer to find an accessory. “Find someone to get you off, it would be a good stress reliever.”  
“If I’m coming out tonight, can we rest all day tomorrow?”  
“Absolutely!”  
“Fine.”  
Two hours later found Clarke sitting awkwardly on a couch while surrounded by couples making out. She was trying her best to keep an eye on Raven who was flitting from person to person at the party while downing her fair share of drinks. Suddenly the couch dipped and a stray foot kicked her drink right out of her hand. Clarke turned to reprimand the person beside her just to find it was yet another couple making out, seemingly without caring that Clarke was now practically an equal member of the activity. Clarke decided to extricate herself from the tangle of limbs as quickly as she could before someone stray groped her.  
As Clarke jumped up from the couch and stumbled a few feet away, she heard a chuckle from a darkened corner of the room. She saw a girl slowly step out of the shadows and felt a pit in her stomach suddenly open up and release a whole bundle of butterflies. The girl had long curly hair, and a beautiful face with high cheekbones, but Clarke couldn’t stop staring into the girl’s eyes. Beautiful forest green eyes that reminded Clarke of the Arkadia forest she grew up in, that she never thought she would see again.  
“I was wondering if you were going to escape, or if you had decided to join them there.” the girl said with a half-smile showing a dimple in corner of her mouth.  
“Wasn’t even the weirdest thing that happened to me today,” Clarke replied while walking a few steps closer to the green-eyed girl. “My name’s Clarke.”  
“Lexa.”  
“Well, Lexa. I’m not even going to lie to you about this”. Clarke said while stepping even closer to Lexa, stopping about a foot away.

“Lie about what?”  
“I feel an unbelievable pull towards you and all I want to do is lean into it,” Clarke breathed as she came even closer to Lexa, until she could feel her breath against her lips. “I think you’re my gravity because I’ve never felt this before.”  
“Now that’s a line I’ve never heard before.” Lexa chuckled trying to brush of the statement. “You may as well have asked me if I believed in love at first sight.”  
“Love is so fleeting though, isn’t it?” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips. “Right now I can feel a tether around my soul and it’s pulling me straight to you. All you need to do is bring it a little closer.”  
“Like this?” Lexa replied as she angled her lips against Clarke’s and snapped their bodies together.  
Clarke felt like she was spinning, one minute she was talking out of her ass to the prettiest girl she had ever seen, and the next she had joined the couple make out party. Rational thought soon went out the window as Lexa deepened the kiss until Clarke ended it with a groan.

 

“Do you maybe want to go somewhere?” asked Clarke breathlessly.  
“Anywhere, take me now” replied Lexa as Clarke started tugging her by the hand towards the door to exit the party.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, let me know if I should keep it going. This chapter is a quick introduction, the meat of the story will continue in subsequent chapters.


End file.
